The invention relates to a parasol comprising stays which are hingeable at one end and operating arms which are hingeably coupled at one end to the stays.
JP-A-08 103314 describes an umbrella provided with a spindle and spindle nut. However, the design of the spindle and spindle nut has relatively high resistance, as a result of which opening and closing requires a relatively large amount of energy. If the selected design is used for a parasol, and in particular for large parasols which are nowadays popular, that problem will be exacerbated still further.